1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to seismic exploration practices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method of seismology wherein particle motion of received energy simultaneously measured in three orthogonal directions is sensed in order to establish a more meaningful relationship between the final produced seismic section and the geology that caused the response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches numerous forms of seismic exploration wherein induced seismic energy is subsequently received at variously arrayed detectors for processing and interpretation as to the subterrain. While there is certainly an awareness that seismic energy input to the earth will result in varying forms of compressional- and shear-wave responses, there has not been an organized attempt to utilize orthogonally measured particle motion as simultaneously measured in a survey to improve the output information. The closest prior art discovered by Applicant is a publication entitled "Seismic Signal Enhancement With Three-Component Detectors"--Shimshoni and Smith; GEOPHYSICS, Vol. XXIX, No. 5 (October, 1964), pp 664-671. This teaching actually relates to the use of three-component detection for analysis of long-range seismic data generated by an earthquake. In this application, the signal polarization properties contribute meaningful data as a relatively few detectors are utilized to compile primarily directional information relating to the seismic disturbance. Signal processing in this case emphasizes P and SV waves and no use of the transverse component was made in analyzing earthquake seismograms.